Bluetooth low energy (BLE) is a wireless personal area network technology that is suitable for indoor positioning, and is advantageous in having lower power consumption and cost in comparison to classic Bluetooth.
The BLE uses narrow-band signal and three different channels for broadcasting advertisements. However, the narrow bandwidth, frequency selective fading and directivity of antenna may cause large variations in the received signal strengths, resulting in poor proximity detection.